


Fireworks

by peachy_V



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, New Year's Eve, i don't know how to write, is this even considered fluff?, tipsy christine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_V/pseuds/peachy_V
Summary: Erik and Christine bring in the new year together.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Just a quick one shot idea that I got after drinking by myself and hearing kids in my neighborhood popping fireworks. So if it's not good you can blame it on drunk me!
> 
> Enjoy <3

We didn’t go out very much. The only times I would ever venture out would be to the market or for any other necessities. Erik tried to convince me that he could handle it, but I knew that in the middle of the night he would leave and simply take what we needed. 

But that wasn’t the life I wanted for him anymore so I asked if I could perhaps go by myself to the market. That in itself took a lot of convincing and explaining.

You see, being with Erik wasn’t the easiest of things in the world. He could be very controlling and emotional at times when it came to allowing me my liberties. Despite it being my wish to marry him, he believed that at any moment I would change my mind and leave him alone again. 

But summoning all the patience I had within me, I would sit him down and calmly explain to him that couples do not live like this. I was my own person, and he could not simply tell me what I could and could not do. In those moments he would stare at me as if I had grown another head. Just by the look in his eyes I could tell that he was processing the implications of what I had told him.

He gave a resigned sigh and kissed the hand he had been holding tightly.

“Of course, Erik does not wish for Christine to think that he does not care for her freedom.” Then he would proceed to accompany me to the entrance. There was always a look of concern that would flash in his eyes but then he would quickly mask it. He would reassure me that he would be right there waiting for me when I was done.

Before every trip I would pull him down and kiss his thin lips.

“Do not miss me too much, my love. I will be back soon.”

Then I would be off to the market. Although I never mentioned this to Erik, I knew that it was him following me in the shadows that clung to the alleyways. I knew letting me go to the market on my own was a huge step for him, so I let him continue to think I didn’t know of this. 

~*~

Living with Erik had many surprises. His flair for the dramatic left me reeling yet so incredibly happy most of the time. Being married for almost an entire year I looked forward to these small surprises that he would seemingly create out of nowhere.

On the 31st of December, the last day of the year Erik had been unusually subdued. There wasn’t much I had expected for us, with Erik’s general distrust of people I had expected to bring in the new year in our underground home enjoying music and each other's company. This was all okay with me because now we had each other to bring in a new year.

But that night he walked into the sitting room and asked me to change into the warmest clothes I had. We would be venturing up into the partying Parisian streets.

Donning my warmest clothes and a blue coat, Erik was waiting for me at the door of our home. He had on the uncanny flesh colored mask and his large fedora pulled low over his features. With a large black cloak trimmed with green, pulled over his shoulders he offered me his arm and we made our ascent.

The whole time I asked Erik where we were going. I was giddy with anticipation; we were finally walking together in public and not the usual secluded park that we would walk on Sundays. But Erik refused to tell me, a small smile played on his lips as he told me not to worry, I would see very soon what was waiting for us.

The streets were filled with people walking to their destinations, some stumbling more than others. Laughter and excitement filled the air. Excitement for the new year was palpable. 

A new year full of new opportunities and experiences. 

I smiled up to Erik and squeezed his arm. There was a familiar fluttering in my chest as he looked down at me, the look in his golden eyes was full of love. This time last year I would have never imagined the Angel of Music would be my husband. Someone that I had fallen in love with and not only made me a better person, but I believe I also made him a better person.

Eventually we made it to an awaiting carriage. Erik helped me into it and as I sat down, he leaned towards the driver and whispered our destination to him and handed him quite a heavy bag of coins. 

The carriage began moving and I looked out the window, watching everyone enjoy their night. Beside me Erik hesitantly grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips.

“I know you are anxious to know where we are going, my Christine, but we will arrive soon.” I smiled at Erik and continued to watch outside the window. 

Some moments later we stopped, I quickly climbed out of the carriage. This was not what I was expecting, there was nothing around us except a tree lined clearing. But Erik grabbed something from the carriage and pulled me towards the shadows of the trees. 

Erik being ever the gentleman prevented me from falling over any roots or stray rocks. For a while I grew worried that we were in fact lost in the dense trees but then I gasped as we reached a small clearing.

There, right in the middle of the large field, was a blanket spread on the ground covered with pillows and a small fire roaring in front of it. I turned to Erik and finally noticed that what he was carrying was a picnic basket. 

“Is this for us?” I asked, completely baffled by the sight, he smiled and pulled me towards the blanket.

He proceeded to pull out an assortment of fruits, cheeses, and meats; along with two bottles of champagne. Everything was perfect.

“To our love.” I declared, we smiled fondly at each other and clinked our glasses of the bubbly drink.

~*~

As the night progressed, I found myself comfortably nestled between Erik’s long legs, my head resting against his chest, enjoying the sensation of Erik’s long fingers running through my curls. I basked in the warmth of the fire and my third cup of champagne. 

I enjoyed the lightness that the alcohol made me feel. Everything seemed so perfect. I was finally content with life. I had a husband, a career in singing, and a very interesting underground home. 

I giggled as Erik pointed out different constellations to me. He was so wrapped up in his explanations that he hadn’t even noticed I poured myself another glass of champagne. Despite his insistence that too much alcohol would harm my voice. 

As I was about to drink from my glass, Erik stopped his explanation and gave me a pointed look. But I stuck my tongue out at him and downed the glass in one go. I felt Erik’s laugh rumble against my back.

The butterflies in my stomach go crazy at that sound. 

Turning around in Erik’s embrace I placed my hand against his mask.

“Are we safe out here?” I asked him, by the way he suddenly tensed I could tell that he was still uncomfortable with me touching his face despite the many months we were married. 

In the beginning seeing Erik’s bare face was a shock. Even though I knew there was a hole where his nose should have been, I blanched seeing his uncovered face. But now, after months of seeing it every morning as I awoke-- even though convincing Erik not to sleep in his mask was a battle in itself-- those reactions ceased to happen. 

I don’t even remember when that happened but all I know was that it was the face of the man I loved.

Erik looked around at the clearing, “I believe it should be. We are quite far from the city.”

With the confidence that the champagne gave me I began undoing the straps that held his mask in place.

“Christine.” 

“We are safe Erik, no one will see you. Let me look at the face of the man I love.”

He gasped and his golden eyes grew misty. There was always a new sort of appreciation in them when I expressed my love for him. With a slight nod, he let me finish undoing the lacing. As I placed the mask on the blanket, I turned to him and placed my hands on both of his ravaged cheeks. 

I pulled him down towards me and placed my lips against his. We moved against each other, desperately trying to get closer. He pulled me impossibly close into his arms and I reveled in the passion of our kiss.

His hands began to wander down my shoulders and skimmed the tops of my breasts. I shivered and guided his hand to fully cup my breast. Clearly the alcohol had emboldened both of us. I shifted until I was straddling his thighs.

As his tongue reached out and sought entrance to mine there was a flash of light in the sky followed by a loud bang. Surprised, we pulled apart quickly as another flash went off in the sky.

I gasped and immediately stood up from the blanket. One after the other different colors flashed in the clear night sky. 

I jumped up in excitement and pulled Erik up next to me, wrapping my arms around his thin torso. I hugged him close and continued to look up. I felt Erik shift and pull out his watch.

“Is it almost time yet?” I asked, my cheeks aching from smiling. Finally pulling my eyes away from the sky I turned to Erik.

Then he began to countdown from ten, I quickly joined him and as we got to one, the dazzling firework show continued as Erik leaned down and placed his lips against mine. After a while he pulled away and kissed my forehead.

“Happy New Year, my love.”

My heart fluttered at his melodious voice. I could feel it in my heart that this would be a good year for us. Once more I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

“Happy New Year Erik.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
